It's Because of The Heat
by Kaz5
Summary: It's a hot day; the cat and the mouse are all alone in the house (Kyou x Yuki, lime, PG-15 for save)


disclaimer: Fruits Basket is Takaya Natsuki's, etc.  
warnings: Kyou x Yuki, boys' love, humor, lime, PG-15 just for save.  
special thanks to Tiggy for beta-ing :) mistakes are caused by further editing by me, sumanai!  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
**It's Because of The Heat  
**by Kaz Misaki

It was a hot Sunday afternoon at Shigure's residence; Yuki tried his best not to let the heat go to his head, something that his cousin, Kyou, failed to do. He couldn't blame him though. It was late spring but the heat was burning as if it was the middle of summer. It affected everyone, except maybe for Shigure, who was busy with a camcorder in his hand.  
  
He'd been doing it since that morning, recording his two young cousins' activities to gather some data for a new collaboration novel. His editor had suggested that he work together with a famous novelist from the same publishing company, and Shigure had decided that it was a superb idea.  
  
"Will you stop that already!" Kyou snapped as Shigure followed him to the bathroom for the third time that day.  
  
Shigure gave the boy his puppy dog eyes and grinned happily. "But this is important for me, Kyou-kun... It's for my new book, a story about two cousins who are living together after their family died and--"  
  
"I know, I know, you've told us at least ten times, geez!" Kyou wailed and slammed the bathroom door in front of Shigure's face. "And you better not be there when I get out of here!"  
  
"Mou... you kids never act so harshly when Tohru-san is at home..." Shigure gave a playful pout. "I miss her already." The novelist shook his head and turned to Yuki, who was pretending to be busy poking around inside the refrigerator.  
  
Shigure immediately put his camera back into action. "Yukiiiiiii! What are your plans for today? Tell me, Yuki-kun."  
  
"I think I'll just read my book all day," Yuki answered calmly and took a can of soda from inside the refrigerator. He thought if he could assure Shigure that his plans for today weren't interesting enough, his cousin would stop following him around. Although he was hoping to find something more fun to do on a hot day like this. But nothing could be fun if all his activity was recorded.  
  
Shigure frowned. "That sounds... boring. Except if you're reading my book." He smiled widely and was answered with a shrug by the mouse. "Aaaah I really want an ice cream now... do we have any, Yuki-kun?"  
  
"I think not. You ate them all yesterday, remember?" Yuki peered into the refrigerator. "We only have some ice cubes and a can of soda, and it's Kyou's, I believe." A wicked smile crossed his lips. "But I guess you can have it."  
  
Shigure took it and opened the can. "Maybe I should go to the supermarket and buy some ice creams for us," he said after sipping his soda, smiling at the can in his hand. "And buy a new soda for Kyou, just in case he's looking for this one... Yosh! That's exactly what I'm going to do now."  
  
Yuki watched as Shigure went to his room to put away his camcorder and then came back to the kitchen. "Yuki-kun, I'll be back in an hour. But don't tell that to whoever who calls me, ne?" He waved and left the house.  
  
On one hand it was such a relief for him to be freed from Shigure and his camera for a while, but it sure was quiet without him in the house. Especially because he was alone with the cat now. Honda-san wasn't at home because she went swimming with her friends and said that she'd spend the night at Hanajima-san's house. He should've gone with the girls today when Honda-san asked him to; but spending the day at a public pool with girls wasn't such a good idea if he didn't want to suddenly change into a mouse in the middle of the fun.  
  
Yuki stretched, throwing his empty soda into the trash can, and grabbed the book he was planning to read when his cousin's orange head popped out from inside the bathroom, looking very anxious.  
  
"Where is he?" the cat asked suddenly, not completely out of the bathroom.  
  
"Shigure went out to buy some ice creams and said he'd be back in an hour," Yuki answered after taking a brief look. "But knowing Shigure, it will be at least two hours before he gets back home."  
  
Kyou sighed in relief and went straight to the refrigerator. He eyed the shelves with disbelief, apparently searching for something that was supposed to be there and not finding it. Yuki only stared at him flatly, although he actually wanted to have a good laugh. "Shigure drank the soda, if that's what you're looking for," he finally said.  
  
"HE... WHAT--?!" Kyou's eyes were as big as saucers. Yuki could almost see his two cat ears pop up from his orange hair, and once again he was reminded that it wasn't a good thing to laugh about it, although he wasn't scared by the cat at all. They both knew that he always won their fights, so what was there to be scared of?  
  
"This must have something to do with you somehow, kuso nezumi!" Kyou accused, and Yuki couldn't say that he was wrong. So he just rolled his eyes and pretended that he hadn't heard him. "Oooi! Answer me!"  
  
"Don't be so childish, Kyou. We have some ice cubes, go make yourself lemonade or something."  
  
Yuki was just going to go back to the living room when Kyou's face suddenly appeared before him, "There's no lemonade inside the fridge! It was empty except for the ice cubes, you hear me?!!"  
  
"That's why Shigure is shopping now," Yuki explained.  
  
"Argh! Dammit! I saved that soda for a hot day like this, but look what happened!" the cat whined, walking to and fro with his two hands on top of his orange head. "This is all because of you, you damn rat!"  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes. Actually, he felt rather amused watching Kyou pout miserably, looking inside the refrigerator again and again just to make sure he didn't miss something he could use to get rid of the heat. In the end, the cat took a bowl of ice cubes and put one in his mouth. He glared at Yuki and walked past him to the living room. "I'm going to watch TV."  
  
The mouse followed him there, more to see what Kyou was going to do next than to watch TV with him. If Shigure were here, Yuki thought vaguely, it would be good information for his new novel. Two cousins living together in a house; if they didn't get along very well, this is what would happen, naturally...  
  
"WHERE IS THE DAMN TV?!"  
  
Yuki almost had to close his ears, hearing the cat's shrieking voice. He saw the table where the TV should be was empty, and then remembered. "Shigure took it to his room last night to watch those videos he borrowed from the video rental," he said.  
  
Kyou didn't say anything, but walked towards Shigure's room. Yuki followed him once again, just to make sure his cousin didn't mess with anything there. Shigure wasn't the neatest person in the world, he probably wouldn't care if they messed up everywhere in his house, but Honda-san would be the one to clean it up, and that was exactly what Yuki was trying to avoid, having Honda-san tidy all the mess Kyou made.  
  
Yuki had never seen Shigure's room look so disheveled before. Papers were all over his work desk, along with some books and some print-outs from the internet. The trash can was already full of failed drafts, more of them thrown carelessly to the floor. The new novel must need some extra research for Shigure, and Yuki felt bad for doubting his cousin's devotion for his work.  
  
"Will you help me with this thing!" Kyou barked from where he stood in front of the TV set, cables everywhere. Shigure was never really good at arranging things. He'd even put the camera he used to record them this morning carelessly on top of the TV set. "Will you sort out all those messy... things over there!"  
  
Yuki walked closer and knelt beside the television, eyeing the cables in the back of the set. "Kyou, it's connected to the VCR, you have to unhook it away first," he said calmly. "And will you move a little bit..."  
  
The cat made a face but did what he was told, something that rarely happened. Yuki studied the VCR carefully before deciding which cable he should pull first. He saw the video was still inside; apparently Shigure had been watching it and forgot to take it out last night. He pushed the eject button and the video popped out.  
  
"What's that?" Kyou was already by his side, eyeing the video. "Is it one of the videos he borrowed from the rental?"  
  
The mouse remembered that Shigure had borrowed lots of videos from the rental the other day and forbade Honda-san to watch them with him when she asked about it, and that had made them all curious. Especially Kyou. Like they say, curiosity killed the cat.  
  
Yuki looked around to find the box, but he couldn't see it among the trash on the floor or on the desk. There was only a small label written on the side of the tape. 'Love at School' it said; and it was annoying how he himself started to get curious. In this case, curiosity could kill the mouse too.  
  
"You want to watch it?" Yuki suddenly asked, eyes on the video all the time.  
  
Kyou didn't make a sound, until, "It's probably just some cheap porn..." His voice was low and hesitant. Yuki was almost certain that he was meant to say, 'Yeah, I want to watch it. You?'  
  
But he just answered, "You're right." He was going to put the tape aside when Kyou suddenly reached for his shirt. The mouse turned, surprised, noticing that Kyou had two red spots on his cheeks. It seemed that he wanted to say something, but he was too hesitant to do it.  
  
After a long minute of silence, Kyou said, "Maybe it's just an ordinary movie, I mean... hmm..."  
  
"Yeah..." Yuki didn't know why he was smiling, but he knew that the cat needed one, and he started to ask himself why he cared. "I want to watch it too," he said finally. He knew that Kyou would never admit that he wanted to watch it, so he said it first just to save the cat's pride. And who said that he was the evil cousin between them?  
  
"Really?" Kyou almost beamed. Yuki shook his head mentally. The cat always had a simple mind that made him so easy to predict. But that's one thing that attracted people to him, or at least that's what Yuki always thought about Kyou. And somehow, he envied him a little bit.  
  
"Y-You think we need to close the windows or something?" Kyou blushed deeply, looking everywhere but at Yuki's eyes.  
  
Yuki stood up. "Let's do that."  
  
In the end, they locked all the doors and covered the windows in Shigure's room with the curtains, just to make sure that no one would show up all of a sudden and see what they were watching. Yuki sighed heavily, not completely understanding why they were making all these preparations. Hadn't Kyou said that it might be just an ordinary movie? And now it seemed like they were two young boys who really wanted to watch porn. But, who knew?  
  
"Okay, everything is set." Kyou sat beside him with a bowl of ice cubes he'd brought earlier from the kitchen. He looked friendlier like that, and it relieved Yuki in a way.  
  
Yuki put the tape back in the video and waited for it to play. Kyou sat beside him with a curious face. If it was really a porn video, this would be Yuki's first experience ever watching it; and by the looks of it, Kyou's first time too. And it would also be their first time ever watching it TOGETHER! He must've been crazy, letting himself agree to this plan. But maybe this was one of those things that male cousins would do together in their free time. Maybe it was a normal thing to do, like what Shigure would write in his book.  
  
The film started with a scene of a school, male and female students chatting in the classroom, except for one boy. Apparently he was the main character of the movie, a boy with a delicate features and huge eyes. He looked rather lonely even in the middle of the crowd. Somehow, it reminded Yuki of himself not too long ago.  
  
"That's the male character?" Kyou's voice was rather disappointed. "He looks... stupid."  
  
"Shut up, will you!" Yuki didn't know why he sounded a bit upset. To his astonishment, Kyou didn't yell back the way he usually did, just made a face and turned back to the TV.  
  
The story continued when a new student came to the school and became friends with the main character, whose name was actually Rei. The new student was the complete opposite to Rei; he easily made friends with the others, was somehow a bit flirty and naughty too. And Yuki wasn't sure whether it was just him or if Kyou noticed it too, but it seemed that this new guy was always trying to tease the main character mercilessly whenever he had the chance. And was it just his eyes or did Rei return the gestures and blush every time they made eye contact?  
  
"Kyou, I don't think that this is..." He turned to see Kyou's expression and gulped. The cat was busily sliding an ice cube along his neck and chest, apparently to get rid of the heat. Kyou only wore a tanktop and cargo shorts that day, but he still looked like he was far too hot, with perspiration running down his forehead. The closed windows had caused the temperature to rise, and even Yuki started to feel the heat was burning him. "...an ordinary movie..." he continued, taking his eyes away from Kyou.  
  
The orange-haired boy blinked. "Hm?! You think so too?"  
  
Yuki didn't think that Kyou was thinking the same thing as he. The cat always was rather slow about things, and this time was no different, in his opinion. Meanwhile, the scene shifted, and the two characters were grounded to finish the Math exams after the other students went home. In some suspicious way, Keichi, the new character, was helping the main character to finish the task. He sat beside him rather too closely; the camera zoomed, their noses were almost touching and then their lips. And after a long minute their eyes locked and, as Yuki had predicted would happen next, they kissed.  
  
"Whoa! Yu-Yuki! It--It's a gay film!" Kyou shifted backwards and his ice cube fell to the floor. "Yu-Yuki!!"  
  
The dark-haired boy sighed desperately. "That's why I said that this isn't an ordinary movie, baka neko!"  
  
"Don't call me baka, kuso nezumi!" Kyou yelled back with a shrieking voice.  
  
Yuki just gave him one of his flat looks. "Fine! Now shut up, I'm trying to watch the movie." He should've known that Kyou would give him the strangest look, but he just didn't care.  
  
"You're going to continue watching this movie even though you know it's a gay movie?! Yuki, masaka--?!" Kyou's eyes were wide and accusing, "A-are you--?"  
  
"Baka! I just want to know what happens next! Aren't you curious to know why Shigure watched this?" The mouse made an excuse; he wasn't even sure himself that it was the real reason why he wanted to watch the movie. He could see Kyou's narrowed his eyes looking at him in a strange way.  
  
Kyou looked away and turned his eyes back to the TV screen. Yuki sighed in relief, only to realize that the two boys on TV had started to kiss furiously. They were sweating, panting, moaning, all the sounds he did not want to hear while he was with Kyou. The camera zoomed to their lips, tongues dancing in a sensual battle. He REALLY didn't want to watch with his cousin. He SHOULDN'T watch this with anyone...  
  
"Maybe you're right, Kyou. I think we should stop watching it." Yuki tried to keep his voice steady and controlled. But as he turned to Kyou, the other was eyeing the scene seriously. His mouth half-opened, lips red and wet. His hand, which had been busy sliding the ice cube up and down his neck a minute ago, had stopped. Yuki could see the slick mark left by the ice all over Kyou's strongly muscled neck. Drop of waters ran along his throat and down. It was hard to admit, but at that time Yuki thought the view was rather... delicious.  
  
Wait, did he just think that?! This was Kyou he was talking about!  
  
"Kyou?" he started, trying not too sound nervous.  
  
The cat gulped, turning to him, "Yeah?"  
  
"You still want me to turn off the video?"  
  
"Hmm..." Kyou blushed slightly. "Only if you want to..."  
  
Yuki hoped that Kyou didn't realize that he was biting his lip. "Maybe just a little more, okay?"  
  
The cat's eyes widened slightly, surprised, and somehow a bit awkward. Yuki just shrugged and decided that it was a good idea to give Kyou a smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-After the kissing incident in the film, Kyou tried to focus on the storyline more than the characters; besides, the submissive character looked so feminine he was certain that he could just pretend that he was a girl. But it turned out to be so damn difficult to do that. Sure, he had long eyelashes, beautiful huge eyes, a slender figure and a soft voice, but all that just reminded him too much of Yuki. And Yuki was NOT a girl...!  
  
He peered at his cousin sitting silently next to him; a bead of sweat dripped from Yuki's jaw to his neck, and slowly trailed over his collarbone and finally disappeared inside his loose shirt. Yuki had those long eyelashes too, and more delicate features than that boy in the film. If he took a good look of him, he realized that Yuki was so much more beautiful than the boy; hell, he was even more beautiful than any girl Kyou had ever seen in his life.  
  
"AAARGH--!" The cat pulled at his hair and folded his legs, trying to get rid of his thoughts about Yuki. He could see from the corner of his eye the mouse staring at him with a flat expression and then turning back to the television screen. Kyou wondered why Yuki really wanted to finish watching the film; it wasn't like it was the best film they'd ever watched or something. Masaka...  
  
"Baka neko!" Kyou shouted loudly, and then after a long second, blinked. Yuki's eyes just widened slightly as he turned to Kyou. The cat gave him a look and grumbled to himself, reaching for another ice cube. It was getting hotter inside the room; Shigure should really fix the damn fan, or better, get an air conditioner. Fanning himself, Kyou let his eyes drift to the screen, wondering how much further the story had gone. His attention had wandered to Yuki for a moment there, making him forget about the film he'd been watching.  
  
The two characters were now studying in a small room, sitting so closely their shoulders touched. The looks in their eyes were already telling him what they were feeling for each other. Somehow, Kyou thought that it was rather... soothing, to see that the boy who'd been lonely in the opening scene had finally found someone who really cared for him. Someone who... loved him. But of course he didn't dare call it that. This was a gay movie and he wasn't into that!  
  
Meanwhile, the situation with the two boys in the film was getting more and more intimate, with all the flirting and hand-touching. Kyou started to feel uneasy with the situation. What kind of expression should he have since he was with Yuki? He really didn't know what to do right now...  
  
And all the hand-touching turned into kissing, light ones at first, and then more passionate. Kyou had never thought that two boys could kiss so passionately like that, but they looked like they were enjoying it, very much indeed. The way the smaller boy submitted to the other was rather inviting, how he threw his two hands behind the other's neck, holding on for dear life while their mouths were busy eating each other. Kyou swallowed hard, his ice cube melting fast in his mouth and hand. He wondered whether the rush of heat in his stomach was just his imagination.  
  
Because it couldn't be real, right?!  
  
But the two boys on the screen didn't care one bit. They were too busy lowering themselves to the rug while kissing roughly, and sometimes, gently. Erotic noises echoed inside the small room, filling the silence between him and Yuki. Kyou's mouth had gone dry. His throat had had trouble swallowing since the very beginning and now it just got worse with every kiss the boys took.  
  
Blushing, he turned his head away, and his eyes fell on Yuki. His cousin looked so tense, those red lips of his parted slightly, so full... so sexy... so inviting... he was certain that Yuki would look more seductive than that boy in the film when he made the same noises...  
  
And Kyou wasn't really sure why he was thinking that way.  
  
And especially comparing Yuki to the boy in the film... But some things just couldn't be ignored.  
  
Dammit, he wasn't supposed to feel this way. What would Yuki say if he told him that he was aroused by the movie, and on top of that, he was aroused because he was thinking about how Yuki would look so much better if he was in the boy's place? He wondered what Yuki would do if he told him that; kill him probably, or mock him because he was the one who'd called it a gay movie and now he was suddenly acting like one. Worst of all, he might tell everybody in this whole wide world about it. He would tell Shigure and all the other juunishi, Tohru and all her friends, and even their classmates.  
  
"That's it, I'm done watching this. I'm not going to let you lure me into this... this... obsession of yours!" Kyou said suddenly. He had hoped that he could hide his embarrassment. He just hoped Yuki wouldn't stare at him with that weird flat look this time.  
  
"This obsession of mine?" Yuki quoted, looking at his cousin quizzically. "It was your choice to watch it with me, Kyou, remember?"  
  
Kyou made a face. "No, I don't remember! I-I..." Kyou bit his bottom lip nervously, not knowing what else to say for a brief moment. "I-I bet you're somehow turned on by all this!"  
  
The cat saw the other's face flush, even if it was only for the briefest second. Yuki's eyes widened slightly and then, "It's better than pretending that you don't feel anything!"  
  
"Huh?! What do you mean by that, kuso nezumi?! I DID NOT feel anything watching this show! You hear me?!"  
  
Yuki made a mocking face, his voice became a pitch higher. "So what the hell is that in your pants?!"  
  
Kyou's eyes bulged; he looked down at his crotch and saw what Yuki saw. His face couldn't get any more red than now, knowing that all denial was useless. "It's... It's... What the hell are you doing anyway? Looking at someone else's pants! Y-You... hentai nezumi!"  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes heavenward, challenging. "Oh, now I'm the hentai one." He made a face. And before he could make another move, the cat grabbed his collar, looking at him the same way he did every time he asked for a duel. Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Now what? You still think that you can beat me?"  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Kyou barked in the other's face. "I challenge you to a fight, NOW! Outside!"  
  
"Will you shut up for once, Kyou," Yuki said that with a calm tone, but Kyou could feel his hand grasping for his and twisting him around. Yuki was still as strong as ever; he felt himself spun to the side, his hand trying to hold onto anything so he could support himself. One hand landed on the floor, but the other only found Yuki's arm. His weight pushed him down.  
  
He heard someone's yelp, Yuki's. The next thing he knew, he was already on top of Yuki, whom he had pushed to the cold floor between some torn papers. Yuki gasped below him, face flushed and eyes widened. His hand rested on Kyou's arm while the other hand lay helplessly on his side under Kyou's fingers. The cat could only stare at the other's eyes, mouth opened, realizing that their bodies pressed together in some intimate places, which by now had grown harder than before.  
  
What a shock! Kyou thought, but his brain and mouth didn't synchronize very well in this situation, especially because the brain part was too busy thinking about something else. "I guess..." Kyou started after a long minute, his mouth too dry to speak, "...'guess you have something in your pants too," he mumbled. Afterwards he thought that it was a very stupid thing to say.  
  
"Shut up." To Kyou's astonishment, the mouse smiled a little, shyly, making him looked somehow different from the usual Yuki. His wide purple eyes caught his attention. Why the hell did they have to look so captivating? Why oh why?! Why now? Yuki's lips were full and so red, his skin was soft under his fingers. Overall he looked so... so...  
  
"You're so beautiful."  
  
They both blinked; Kyou blushed deeply, Yuki's eyes widening. Until they realized that it wasn't one of them saying it, but one of the boys in the film. The cat still didn't move from his spot, and the mouse didn't ask him to move either, but they were too confused to decide what to do next. Kyou felt his heart beat so hard inside his rib cage, knowing that he was wasting too much time for doing... something, but he didn't know what that was. But he had to do something or his heart might explode...!!  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
It was the same voice as before. Kyou gulped, searching for Yuki's eyes. Dammit, he realized what he wanted to do now, but just didn't have the courage to say it. Yuki wouldn't like it and would probably laugh at the idea. Or if he did it anyway Yuki might throw him, and once again the thought of being laughed at by the damn rat was way too annoying. So why was he letting them stay like this? And why was the mouse not trying to push him away when he'd had so many chances to do it? Kyou rolled his eyes mentally, thinking maybe Yuki wanted him to get off him first so he could move. But even so...  
  
"Do you want to kiss me?"  
  
Kyou blinked, the voice bringing him back from his thoughts. The voice didn't belong to any of the boys in the film, it was... He looked down to where his cousin lay, still trapped under him. Yuki gave a small, gentle smile, a smile he'd never had the chance to see before. "W-What?"  
  
Yuki sighed slightly and Kyou started to wonder whether he'd made a mistake by asking. What if Yuki changed his mind? Yuki was right all this time, he was a stupid STUPID cat after all!  
  
"Do you want to kiss me?" Yuki asked again, and Kyou was in heaven. But even then, he still doubted whether it might not just be a scheme planned by Yuki. If he could, he would have pinched his cheek hard just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, but he was too afraid that Yuki would disappear if he took his hands off his cousin.  
  
"Will you let me kiss you?" he asked, hesitant. But the mouse nodded, and everything just clicked into place.  
  
Kyou leaned down until their noses touched; definitely not the right angle to kiss. Yuki shifted a little, tilting his face to the side until their lips touched. Kyou tried to lick the bottom of Yuki's lips and felt the other shiver. He really wasn't experienced in this kind of matter, he was regretting not paying more attention to the movie early on. But Yuki's hand moved behind his neck, pulling him closer until their mouths crushed together, and finally, he found his rhythm naturally.  
  
He was right. Yuki looked so much better than that boy in the film. He tasted sweet and salty, must be the sweat because of the heat, or was it because of the excitement? He smelled like soap and his skin was so damn soft for a boy. And the best thing was Yuki was real, here, breathtakingly gorgeous under him. And he couldn't believe that this was the same Yuki, his cousin, who was with him.  
  
Cousin...  
  
Speaking of cousins, he'd almost forgotten about Shigure. What if he came back and saw what they were doing? That would be a total chaos!  
  
"Wait, Yuki! Shigure might come any minute!" He pulled away so abruptly Yuki had to catch his hands so he wouldn't just jump up and leave.  
  
Yuki gave him an annoyed look. "He won't! It's only about an hour or so since he left. He won't be back for another hour," Yuki said, half grunted.  
  
Kyou looked down, thinking it over. "You think so...?" He stared at Yuki doubtingly. His cousin nodded and for a second there he didn't care about anything any more. And what Yuki said suddenly made sense and was enough to reassure him. Or was it because he was too distracted by the mouse's beauty? Kyou never really understood...  
  
He looked down at Yuki with full admiration. The mouse lay there silently, his shirt had gone. Kyou couldn't quite remember when he took it off, but it must have been sometime during their make-out session. He looked so cute with his lips all swollen because of the kissing. "You look so sexy." He finally had the courage to say that out loud.  
  
The mouse only smirked, dragging him down with one hand. "Get back here and finish what you started."  
  
Kyou smiled in victory and got back to work, mostly pleasuring Yuki and seeing how much he could make the mouse beg for more, until he pulled himself back, pale. "Yuki! Are you sure you locked all the doors and windows?"  
  
Yuki groaned in frustration and sat up. "Kyou... either you're going to finish this or I'll have to take your place and finish it!" While he said all that, his hands were busy lifting Kyou's tanktop from his body.  
  
"But..." Kyou whimpered as Yuki trailed one finger over the front of his pants. "...Yu-Yuki...!"  
  
The mouse gave him an evil smirk, pulling Kyou back down with him to the floor. "Of course we've locked all the doors and closed the windows, remember?"  
  
The cat lifted his ears high and his nose started to sniff. "So why do I feel like we're being watched?" He frowned slightly, peering at the closed windows warily. "Yuki..."  
  
Yuki chuckled, kissing him on the nose. "Baka neko, that's not possible, right?"  
  
Kyou would have continued speaking if his mouth wasn't too busy being ravished by Yuki's. But maybe Yuki had a point after all; it wasn't possible that someone was watching them when the doors and windows were closed. Besides, he didn't smell anyone else around the place since Shigure left. With that thought, he leaned down and finished what he had started just like Yuki wanted him to do.-x-x-x-x-x-Yuki felt his blurring vision come clear after a long minute. He was staring at Shigure's ceiling, looking at some cracks near the lamp and some spider webs in one of the corners. Shigure needed to clean the room real bad. For a while, Yuki wasn't able to remember how he got there in the first place, and why he was lying naked between the television and the table with shredded papers around him. And why Kyou was lying next to him in the same state of undress.  
  
And then slowly, he remembered everything. Not that he regretted what they'd done, mostly because he was the one who had urged Kyou to do it. The thing that bothered him the most was that the cat was so silent afterwards. Was it really THAT bad?  
  
"Kyou..." He tilted his head, trying to see his cousin's face, but Kyou had rolled onto his side so Yuki could see nothing but his naked back. "Kyou, speak to me... What's wrong?" Yuki lifted one eyebrow, starting to feel awkward, "Oi! You're not passing out, are you?"  
  
Kyou turned to him with a glare that somehow brought Yuki relief. "Idiot! Of course not!" He had that screeching voice again when he yelled. "If you tell this to anyone... I'll... I'll..."  
  
The mouse rolled his eyes; what the hell was that cat thinking anyway? It wasn't like he wanted anyone else to know what he and Kyou done. People might think that the world was coming to an end. "I won't tell anyone that we had sex."  
  
Kyou blushed furiously to his ears, Yuki guessing that must be because of the word he'd used, and somehow he thought it was kind of cute to see the cat react that way. Yuki wondered if that was the real reason why Kyou was avoiding him after they'd finished their first intimate encounter. The cat was just too shy.  
  
"It's just because of the heat, I'm telling you!!"  
  
"Whatever you say." Yuki sat up and gathered all his clothes. The cat did the same thing beside him. The film was still playing and was back to a school scene where the two characters were chatting happily with some of the other boys about their school festival or some such. Somehow Yuki didn't really care anymore. But if they hadn't been watching the film together, they would never have ended up like this. And he would never have known that Kyou could be so much fun sometimes. "We have to clean up all the mess."  
  
Kyou nodded, reaching for the bowl where he had put some ice cubes before. All the ice had melted and turned into cold water. Some of the water had spilled, but apparently that wasn't the only fluid that had spilled on the floor. "I--I'll go get a mop," Kyou stuttered with another blush on his cheeks, "and why are you just standing there?!"  
  
Yuki shook his head playfully. "That was such a terrible sex..."  
  
"I--IDIOT!" Kyou threw the bowl at him but the mouse dodged it skillfully, chuckling lightly. The water spilled everywhere on the floor. Kyou glared at him, all his face turned red. Yuki wasn't sure whether it was because of his anger or embarrassment. "You're the one who literally begged me to continue!"  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes. He certainly didn't remember saying all that, but who knows? In that kind of situation, he might say that out loud. Who can blame him?!  
  
"Next time I'll do it the right way!" Kyou said that really fast before picking up the bowl and storming out of the room, leaving Yuki gaping in confusion, still trying to get the words straight in his mind. Kyou couldn't mean that... He shook his head, but the words kept haunting him. Did Kyou just offer to do it again? Oh my... That would be a day to wait for...  
  
Yuki decided to ask about that later and focus on cleaning the room. Apparently, the papers on the floor were some draft Shigure had written for his new novel. He had a quick read through the character information, two young boys who seemed to be modeled on him and Kyou. Shigure wasn't very creative at all. Even their appearance details and natures were similar.  
  
The drafts made him curious about the story, and Yuki took a peek at the working sheets on the table. Shigure hadn't had the chance to type some of them up this morning because he was too busy recording their activity. He'd even left the camcorder carelessly on top of the television set, Yuki remembered.  
  
The scene drawn with words in the papers was familiar; it was the living room. The two cousins started to argue about what they should eat for dinner and the fight turned physical. Something was really strange about the way Shigure portrayed the scene after the fighting. The cousins started to feel differently about the way their bodies contacted, the way their eyes met, and finally...  
  
Oh my God... No wonder Shigure had rented all those teenage gay movies! He was writing a gay novel! And he was using him and Kyou as models, for God's sake! How could that dog even think about that! And he had thought that it must be Shigure's strange sexual preferences when he was watching the videos. But the facts were even more shocking than he had thought.  
  
"Kyou! Come over here! You have to see this!" He couldn't believe that he actually sounded so enthusiastic.-x-x-x-x-x-Sohma Shigure sneezed so hard that some old ladies who were standing in front of the cashier turned towards him. He smiled meekly at them and rubbed his nose, considering buying some medicine for allergies. He was afraid that he was becoming allergic to flowers in the spring, and to think that he still had so much work to do, namely his new collaboration novel.  
  
He shouldn't have accepted the offer to collaborate with the famous female novelist in writing some yaoi novel, and used Kyou and Yuki for models. But he needed something new, a new challenge to write, and this was a new experience for him. And no one would know anyway. And Yuki or Kyou won't read the novels, so he wouldn't have to be worried that they were going to be mad at him. So what should he be afraid of? Unless Tohru-san's friend, Hanajima-san, read it and told the boys...  
  
"Thank you very much," the cashier said jovially and Shigure gave her a wide smile. He took his groceries in two hands, wondering whether he'd bought too many things to fit in the refrigerator. But he had some ice creams, so he'd better home before they melted. He could only hope that the cat and the mouse had got along while he wasn't at home.  
  
Shigure frowned. He'd been feeling that way since he left the house. He knew that he'd forgotten something before he left the house but couldn't figure out what it was. Something to do with his novel and research. Something... something...  
  
"Shimatta!" He slapped his head mentally, looking very annoyed. "I left the camera on!!"  
  
At that time, he just thought that he'd wasted the battery to record a boring scene of his work room. He didn't know how much data had been collected by the camcorder for his novel while he was gone.  
  
Or at least, not yet.

-end-

That's it. I officially hate the new story formatting at FF.net; I can't seem to upload anything with a .htm format correctly. If anyone has some tips to share, please tell me v.v;;;


End file.
